


You’re a Snowflake (Melting from My Touch)

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Being Fabulously Trashy, Christmas Fluff, Gotta Have the Smut in There, Merry fucking Christmas, Multi, Protip: Get Your Family to Leave You Alone by Having Loud Sex, Purposefully Obnoxious PDA, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry I Couldn't Work in Mistletoe, These Three are Shameless, This is Just a Thing Now, Trash ot3, Wyatt's Throat Kink Makes Another Appearance, and SMUT, there's no plot to this, yes that was a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Sequel to "Even if We're Hopeless (At Least We're Not Alone)."Carol Preston, in a fit of either insane hope or hopeless insanity, has invited Lucy to the annual Keynes-Preston Family Christmas party.It goes about as well as expected.





	You’re a Snowflake (Melting from My Touch)

When Lucy received the invitation, she groaned outright. “Absolutely not.”

Flynn looked up from where he was reading on the couch, Wyatt passed out between his legs and using Flynn’s thigh for a pillow. “What’s absolutely not?”

Lucy wordlessly passed him the invitation from her mother. Flynn whistled. “I can’t believe she’s even inviting you.”

“Only me,” Lucy pointed out. “Note the lack of a request to bring a plus one if I want.”

Flynn looked absurdly pleased with himself, then set the invitation aside on the coffee table. “So we’re going, right?”

“What? No. No way.”

Flynn pointed at Wyatt, and then himself, then raised his eyebrows at her. “Not even to scandalize your mom by showing off your _two_ bi as fuck boyfriends?”

…that did hold a certain appeal.

Lucy looked down at Wyatt, who was sleeping. She’d been terrified last time that he wouldn’t be able to handle the jibes from her family. Wyatt put on a tough front but he was possibly the most easily hurt out of the three of them. But they’d been dating for months now. The boys had moved into Lucy’s larger room and they’d converted the other bedroom into an office-slash-extra closet. They’d been having regular and enthusiastic sex. Wyatt had brought both of them to the precinct holiday party and hadn’t even flinched when Flynn had wrapped his arm around Wyatt’s waist and leaned in close to whisper in his ear or when Lucy had gotten just a little tipsy on the eggnog and put a bow on him and told him he was her present.

Of course, some things remained remarkably the same, which proved to Lucy that they’d already been dating in all but name. They still had movie marathons all tangled on the couch together. Flynn still made them dinner every Saturday night. She still brought Wyatt his lunch at the precinct when he forgot it. Flynn still unofficially gave Wyatt assistance on tough cases, and both boys still popped by her evening lectures to sit in the back and ask questions that they knew would send her off on a geeky tangent.

They were happy, was the point. And she didn’t see what one night with her family could do to really ruin that. Not when she never wanted to spend her life with anyone else. Not when she looked into the future and saw the three of them, always.

So… why not take Flynn up on his idea? Why not take her two handsome, competent, badass boyfriends to her grandfather’s house and scandalize the living daylights out of everyone?

Why not indeed.

Wyatt was, unsurprisingly, a bit opposed to the idea. “Why you two want to go back is beyond me,” he said. “It’s insanity. You two are insane.”

“Put on your tie,” Lucy told him, focusing on curling her hair.

“I’m not going,” Wyatt said stubbornly.

Flynn plucked the tie from his hands and wrapped it around Wyatt’s collar, doing it up for him. Wyatt’s breath got a little short.

“You’re going,” Lucy said.

Wyatt glared at her. “What, you think just because I got a thing for you two ordering me around means I’m just gonna always go along with your crazy schemes?”

“Yes,” she and Flynn said in unison.

Wyatt glared at Flynn as his boyfriend spent more time fixing up the tie—and petting Wyatt’s throat—than was strictly necessary. “I hate you both.”

“Amy’s going,” Lucy said.

“Is Jess?”

“I don’t know.”

Wyatt groaned.

“Just stand and look pretty,” Flynn told him, “and let me make out with you in front of her grandfather.”

“I’m not making out in front of anybody. My relationship is not a scare tactic so that your homophobic grandpop will get a heart attack and finally kick the bucket.”

“Darn,” Lucy said, deadpan, as she finished doing her hair and double-checked her makeup. “How on earth did you figure out my evil plan.”

Despite Wyatt’s continued protests, they got in the car and drove down. Lucy was honestly surprised she’d even received an invitation from Mom. After the stunt she’d pulled last time bringing Flynn along and then basically telling her mother to fuck off, she’d thought she’d be banned from family gatherings for life.

Not that she was complaining.

But it seemed that Mom still hoped that Lucy would change her mind and ‘see the light’ and return to the fold. Lucy was only too happy to disabuse her of that notion in the most embarrassing way possible.

Flynn coached Wyatt the entire drive up, apparently worried that if he left Wyatt for ten seconds to go get a canapé he’d come back to find Wyatt bleeding out from a well-placed remark from Emma.

“Lucy already made me memorize her weird-ass family tree, man, don’t do this to me,” Wyatt begged.

“It’s good for you,” Flynn replied. “It’ll be fine, like Brussels sprouts.”

“I hate Brussels sprouts.”

“I know, that’s why I hide them in the meal when I cook them.”

“You’ve been feeding me Brussels sprouts!?” Wyatt leaned forward in the backseat. “Pull this car over I’m gonna kill you.”

Lucy pushed him back into his seat. “Hush, Wyatt, they’re good for you.”

“Et tu, Brutus?”

Wyatt wasn’t all that happy about Jess and Amy showing up and upping the ‘being as scandalous as possible’ ante, but Lucy was just delighted. This was going to be so much more fun than expected.

Especially since this time she wasn’t suppressing any feelings for her two supposedly just platonic roommates and could, in fact, kiss the living daylights out of them whenever she pleased (which was a lot).

She knocked on the door after Amy and Jess went in and did something that made Mom give out the squawk of a strangled chicken that’d just eaten a frog, and linked her arms through Wyatt’s and Flynn’s.

Mom opened the door and just about stopped dead.

“Merry Christmas!” Lucy said, the huge smile on her face not faked in the slightest. “You remember Flynn, right? And this is my other roommate, Wyatt. Oh, and my boyfriend, they’re both my boyfriends. And they’re dating each other. Can we come in?”

Carol Preston looked like she’d just been asked if she wanted to swallow a live rat. “Of course,” she said, stepping back, hostess instincts taking over.

“Thanks, Mom. Wow you guys really did the place up this year.”

“Mrs. Preston.” Flynn gave Carol a smile that would’ve made sharks flee in terror. “Nice to see you again.”

Carol’s glare would’ve melted a wall of concrete.

“Wyatt Logan, ma—” Wyatt’s instinctive ‘ma’am’ was cut off as Flynn grabbed his ass.

Wyatt glared at Flynn, who just looked incredibly smug.

“Right, well, I’m sure you remember your way around the house,” Carol sniffed. “Lucy, if you wouldn’t mind—”

Lucy found herself just about dragged away into the alcove by the stairs. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” Carol hissed. “Are you trying to make an embarrassment of yourself?”

“I’m bringing my family to meet my other family,” Lucy replied staunchly. It was amazing what having two extremely supportive boyfriends and a ton of regular sex could do for your self-esteem. “You invited me. If you don’t support my life and my choices then don’t invite me to things.”

“Lucy. This is nonsense. What do these men even do?”

“Flynn works in private security and Wyatt’s a cop.”

“You can do so much better. And frankly if your grandfather finds out—or your father—”

“Benjamin is not my father. My father was Henry and he died of lung cancer. Okay? I don’t give a crap what Benjamin Cahill thinks. And grandfather was in World War II, you can’t tell me he didn’t jack off with a guy in the trenches once or twice.”

Carol’s mouth fell open and it occurred to Lucy that perhaps Flynn was rubbing off on her metaphorically as well as literally.

“Think about your future,” Carol begged. “Do you know how many people will dislike it if they find out you’re with two people? You could be banned from jobs. God forbid you have children, what will they have to suffer through?”

“Having no relationship with their grandmother, it seems,” Lucy replied.

“Everything okay?” Flynn asked, striding up with a murderous gleam in his eye.

“Where’s Wyatt?” Lucy asked.

“With your grandfather. Not the asshole one, the other one, Ethan. On a very related note, Ethan would like you to know he thinks you have good taste.”

Carol was clearly fuming. Lucy grinned. Her gay grandfather, Benjamin’s dad, was just about the only person in this damn family she liked. “Hey, why don’t you reward him for that? And reward Wyatt for coming to this thing?”

Flynn smirked, knowing exactly what she meant. “What a great idea.”

He left and Carol leveled a glare at her daughter. “That better not have meant what I think it mea—”

From the living room came the distinct sound of Amy’s whoop. “Yes, get it Flynn!”

Lucy placidly smiled at her mother. Two spots of color popped out high on Carol’s cheeks. “You’re a disgrace.”

“No, I’m having my revenge. There’s a difference. Now if you’ll excuse me, I want to grab something to eat, I’m starving. And who knows, I might have a little too much punch, get really wild.”

She left her mother standing there in horror and went to go find the food because she really was starving, humming _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_ all the way.

 

* * *

 

Wyatt didn’t know exactly why Flynn had just walked up to him, taken his face in his hands, and kissed the living daylights out of him, but he wasn’t ever going to complain when Flynn kissed him all slick and commanding like that.

“Am I standing under mistletoe or something?” Wyatt asked, dazed, as Amy whooped and yelled.

“Not exactly,” Flynn said, winking at Ethan Cahill.

Wyatt blushed furiously. “You’re both awful,” he announced. “And I’m going to go get food.”

“Suit yourself,” Flynn said, kissing him on the jaw before turning and asking Ethan about some secret gay club in the 1950s that Ethan had apparently been a part of.

Jess was over by the food too, wearing that ridiculously low cut and tight dress. Wyatt sighed. “I suppose you’re having the time of your life.”

“You bet I am.” Jess popped some food into her mouth. “Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know. Everyone’s glaring at us.” Wyatt still couldn’t fully suppress the urge to please everyone in the room and be the popular guy, something he had in common with Lucy. Flynn, on the other hand, turned pissing people off into an Olympic sport.

“Enjoy it,” Jess told him. “After this I doubt Amy or Lucy are going to see their family again. This is their… weird, wacky way of saying goodbye.”

“With a gigantic middle finger?”

“Basically.” Jess propped her hand up on the table. “Look, think about your dad, right? He was an asshole. But he also never bothered contacting you after you enlisted and went overseas right? And then you were in Delta and so deep you didn’t talk to anyone for months. Which still sucked, by the way. So you had a way to cut yourself off from that bad family. Flynn’s dad just up and died when he was fifteen. But Lucy and Amy, it’s harder. Y’know? Most people have a hard time saying goodbye to their shit family even when they want to. The shit family finds a way to get in contact with them, or there’s a middle man somehow, or whatever. Cutting all ties with people you’ve known all your life isn’t easy, and not even emotionally, I just mean the damn logistics. I bet you that their plan is to piss everyone off so much that nobody even thinks of contacting them again.”

Well, when she put it like that… Wyatt and Flynn had both dealt with too many sleepless nights where Lucy was up and crying because Carol had given her a fantastic inferiority complex. He never minded helping out Lucy and comforting her, but he’d sure like to see her happier and less prone to freaking out over her family.

“I’ll be back,” he told Jess, and then went to find his partners.

 

* * *

 

Flynn raised his eyebrows as Wyatt walked up to him. “We’re having sex in the downstairs bathroom.”

“I thought Jess and Amy were doing that?”

“Nope, we are, I’m beating them to it.”

“And might I ask what brought on this?”

“Scandalizing the relatives so Lucy can give them a proper fuck you bon voyage?”

Flynn grinned. “See shit like this is why I love you.”

“Who wants to see me chug eggnog?” Amy bellowed.

“Oh look, a distraction,” Wyatt said as Flynn grabbed him by the tie and yanked him out of the living room.

 

* * *

 

Lucy was engaged in a vicious argument over why billionaires shouldn’t exist with her half-brother (Benjamin’s son, God she hated her family) who was the definition of entitled upper class when two large hands settled at her waist and she heard Flynn say, “Excuse me,” and then she was being kissed very thoroughly.

Her brother made a scandalized noise as Lucy sucked on Flynn’s tongue, humming when his hand slid down to get a generous handful of her ass. Flynn wasn’t usually the groping kind, or the public affection in general kind. All three of them were rather private.

Clearly, this was all to annoy her family, which she was definitely on board for.

“I’ll just leave you two alone then,” Mr. Trust Fund said, and then Flynn was murmuring “come with me” into her mouth and Lucy was more than happy to follow him right into the downstairs bathroom.

It should be noted that said downstairs bathroom was about the size of their apartment kitchen because yay rich people.

Wyatt was already there, looking a bit sheepish but also determined. “If I was the suspicious type,” Lucy said, “I’d guess you two have an ulterior motive.”

“Pissing off your family?” Wyatt suggested.

“Sex,” Flynn said, because he was honest and had no shame.

Lucy locked the bathroom door. They were probably going to have to get creative but… since when had that stopped them?

Flynn smirked and picked her up, setting her on the sink counter. “We thought you might like the idea.”

Lucy crooked her finger at Wyatt, grabbing him and hauling him in by the tie. Wyatt made a deliciously turned-on noise—he had a thing for that—and let her kiss him as Flynn unbuttoned his shirt.

“Why am I always the one you two tag-team on?” he grumbled.

“Oh dear, your unbearably hot partners work hard to make you orgasm, how awful for you,” Lucy cooed. She scattered kisses all over his face and then got a hand in his hair, guiding him down with her hand and the tie.

“You know what to do,” she told him, spreading her legs.

Wyatt got down on his knees easily, slowly kissing up her thighs. Flynn growled, always enjoying the show as Lucy tossed her head back, letting out a low whine as Wyatt sucked at her clit through the damp lace.

Flynn got a proper handful of her hair and used it to keep her head in place as he kissed down her neck. He deliberately bit and sucked, and she shivered as she pictured the bruises forming against her pale skin, undeniable marks of what they were doing in here. She got her hands in his hair in response as Wyatt peeled her underwear back to lick at her properly, making her keen.

“That’s it,” Flynn rumbled, his mouth at her collarbone. “Make some noise. Don’t be shy.”

She let out a nice long moan as she pushed his head down, burying his face in her cleavage. She could feel Flynn’s pleased growl as his stubble scraped against the soft swell of her breasts. Fuck, yes. He shoved down her bra and got his mouth around her nipple right as Wyatt sucked hard at her clit and she cried out.

Footsteps sounded as someone walked past and paused. She could practically feel the person wondering if they’d heard what they thought they’d heard—and then Wyatt got a finger into her and Flynn scraped his teeth over her nipple and she didn’t even bother trying to swallow the noise she made.

The footsteps continued on at a much faster pace than before.

Lucy gave a breathless smirk as Wyatt’s tongue and fingers moved in her, as Flynn kept lavishing attention on her breasts, as she clung to both of them and took her goddamn pleasure and shuddered to pieces.

Flynn kissed his way back up to her mouth as she went through the aftershocks, Wyatt standing up, gasping, eyes almost black, mouth slick with the evidence of her orgasm.

Lucy eyed them both, then smirked. She knew just what she wanted out of them. “Garcia, don’t you want to be able to see yourself fucking Wyatt?”

Flynn’s gaze flicked over to the mirror, and he gave the most cat with a canary smile Lucy had ever seen.

She grinned right back while Wyatt looked like he’d been hit on the head—in the best way.

Take that, family.

 

* * *

 

Wyatt thought he’d been hard before, tasting Lucy and getting her to scream and shake, her thighs gripping him—and then she’d said _that_.

He was fucking lightheaded from how much blood had rushed into his dick at that.

Lucy pulled him into her, tightening his tie just enough to make his breath come up short. Her eyes gleamed, and Wyatt loved her so goddamn much, he’d do anything she asked of him.

“You want the tie?” she asked. “Or Flynn’s hand?”

Ohhhhh God.

“Flynn,” he choked out. Always Flynn.

Lucy smirked at him and undid his tie, popping the first couple of buttons on his shirt to expose more of his throat. Wyatt felt two large hands slide up his back, then down, then underneath his shirt and up his chest to tweak at his nipples. He sagged, leaning back into Flynn, putting his weight on him and trusting that Flynn would hold him up.

“Good,” Flynn murmured, his lips brushing the shell of Wyatt’s ear. “You gonna be good and loud for us?”

Lucy’s hand dipped below Wyatt’s pants, taking his cock out and stroking it as she grabbed some fancy cut glass bottle of hand lotion and passed it to Flynn. Wyatt nodded. “Yes.”

“You won’t be embarrassed?” Lucy asked, always double checking.

“No.” Wyatt took a deep breath, looking her in the eye. “Let them hear. I want them to be humiliated the way they always humiliate you.”

Lucy’s smile was nothing short of beatific. “You’re so sweet,” she told him, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

Flynn pressed his hand to the center of Wyatt’s chest, pulling him back so that Flynn could kiss him before bending him over. Lucy petted and kissed him and let him kiss all over her as Flynn opened him up, got him slick and made his stomach melt. After months of doing this, Flynn knew exactly how to get Wyatt feeling like his bones had turned into jelly, like he was a live wire, until he was begging and his cock was leaking and he couldn’t think of anything except what he wanted, how much he wanted.

Lucy tilted his face up, moving to the side so that Wyatt could look over her shoulder directly into the mirror. “Watch,” she instructed softly.

A whine worked its way out of his throat as he fixed his eyes on the image of himself in the mirror. Flynn’s hand wrapped itself around his throat, and the sight on top of the feeling of it was enough to have his knees buckling a little.

Flynn grabbed Wyatt’s hip with his free hand and Lucy soothed him. “Hold on, just a little longer,” she promised.

When Flynn got inside of him he just about lost his vision, everything blurring, but then he blinked a few times and it all slid back into crystal clear focus as Flynn started to move.

Wyatt braced himself, shaking a little. Flynn didn’t squeeze or anything, just rested his hand there as he thrust into him. Flynn looked ravenous, staring at the two of them, at himself fucking Wyatt, and Wyatt was just about ready to lose it after just the first few thrusts, unholy sounds spilling out of his mouth.

“That’s it,” Lucy encouraged, reaching down again and stroking him. “Too bad you can’t mark me up, get me all dirty—or fuck me at the same time, hmm, that’d be good.” She guided him to kiss her again as her hand sped up around his cock. “Come on, Wyatt, let go, don’t hold back.”

He didn’t, he really didn’t, coming with a frantic groan, his hips twitching helplessly. Flynn’s arm was like a band of iron around his waist as he watched Wyatt fall apart and then spilled into him, making a possessive growl that had Wyatt shivering all over again.

Wyatt could see how turned on Lucy was, her face flushed and her thighs squeezing. He grabbed her, pulling her so that she was off the counter and he could turn her around as Flynn pulled out of him, getting his hand between her legs. Flynn groaned, walking around to kiss her as Lucy whined in surprise and desperation, shoving herself down onto Wyatt’s fingers.

They had to be making a shit ton of noise, people had to be uncomfortable, and he grinned and pressed his face into Lucy’s neck as he felt her coming a second time.

Flynn pulled away to sink back against the counter and Wyatt had to catch Lucy as she sagged in his arms.

Hot damn.

 

* * *

 

Flynn couldn’t contain his smirk as the three of them emerged, clothes back in place but with undeniably well-fucked looks on their faces. Lucy had two hickeys on her neck and Wyatt was, to put it a certain way, walking funny.

Everyone, literally everyone, was pretending that they hadn’t heard what they’d just heard, and that if they _had_ heard, they definitely didn’t know what it meant. It was the first time Lucy’s relatives had gone out of their way to avoid her instead of making it a point to hassle her and it was nothing short of fantastic.

“I’m drunk,” Amy announced when they found her. “And you three just had seeeeeex.”

Jess walked up, putting a protective arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “I think that’s our cue to go.” Her tone suggested it wasn’t just to do with Amy’s mental state.

“You look like someone just told you they killed puppies in their spare time,” Flynn noted.

“I had a frank exchange of opinions with Lucy’s step-grandmother. Emma.”

“Ah.” That was enough to put anyone off the holiday spirit.

“I think we should go too,” Lucy said.

Flynn looked at her. “You sure?”

She nodded. “We came, we saw, we came, our point has been made.”

Flynn gently tucked some of her hair back behind her ear. “If you’re sure, then of course, we can go home.”

Carol looked like she’d been carved out of stone as they all headed out. Jess practically carried Amy to her car, waving at them and saying she’d text when they got home safely.

“Want to go home and watch Christmas movies?” Flynn offered as they climbed into their own car.

“ _Die Hard_ ,” Wyatt said promptly.

“ _Die Hard_ is not a Christmas movie Wyatt so help me God—” Lucy started.

“If I have to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ one more time—”

Flynn grinned to himself as the argument over what did and didn’t constitute a Christmas movie lasted the entire drive home.

 

* * *

 

Lucy woke up warm but squished, colored lights dancing across her closed eyes.

She opened them.

She was lying on Flynn’s chest on the couch, Wyatt on top of her, the three of them in some kind of haphazard sandwich. On the television, credits rolled for _Love Actually_. Empty coco mugs covered the coffee table.

The lights from the Christmas tree in the corner of their living room twinkled, the rest of the room dark and cozy. Flynn snored softly and Wyatt rumbled happily as she absentmindedly ran her hand through his hair.

Outside, it was starting to snow.

Lucy let her eyes slide closed. Tomorrow was the weekend—they could afford to wake up on the couch with a mess to clean up and a few kinks in their backs. And until then it was just warmth, and closeness, and the family she’d made for herself.

She took Flynn and Wyatt’s hands where they tangled together on the couch and added her own, their fingers all interlocking.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
